1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator, a manufacturing method of the vibrator, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as a small-sized sensor device, an electronic device has been developed which includes functional elements detecting a physical quantity by using a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technique in which a semiconductor manufacturing method is used as one of fine processing techniques. A physical quantity sensor element is known which includes, as functional elements, for example, a fixed electrode which is disposed in a fixed manner and a movable element which opposes the fixed electrode with a predetermined gap therebetween and is provided so as to be displaced, and detects a physical quantity such as acceleration or angular velocity on the basis of capacitance between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode.
In this physical quantity sensor element, in order to accurately detect displacement of the movable element, the physical quantity sensor element is stored in a package (storage container), and the package is air-tightly held, so as to prevent entry of foreign substances from the outside of the package. In addition, the package is air-tightly held in a decompressed state so that gaseous components hindering vibration of the movable electrode are removed, thereby allowing stable driving vibration to be obtained.
In the related art, as a technique for air-tightly sealing the package, JP-A-2005-64024 discloses that a through hole is formed at a base to which a vibrating component is fixed, and the through hole is closed by a sealing material so that a package is sealed so as to be maintained in a high vacuum state.
However, in the related art disclosed in JP-A-2005-64024, there is a concern that, when the sealing material is irradiated with electron beams such as laser light so as to be melted and to close the through hole, part of the melted sealing material may scatter or diffuse in the package as splash. A scattering object of the scattering or diffusing sealing material is attached to the vibrating component fixed to the base so as to increase a weight of a vibration portion of the vibrating component, and, as a result, it is difficult to obtain desired vibration characteristics.
In contrast, in the invention relating to a physical quantity detection device disclosed in JP-A-2010-223763, a configuration is disclosed in which a vibrator is disposed in a cavity constituted by a package and a lid welded to the package via a seal ring, and a ring-shaped member is disposed inside the seal ring, so that the ring-shaped member prevents a metal component which scatters due to welding of the seal ring from entering the cavity.
However, the physical quantity detection device disclosed in JP-A-2010-223763 also includes a through hole through which the cavity is deaerated and which is then closed by a sealing material, and thus the through hole disclosed in JP-A-2010-223763 and the through hole disclosed in JP-A-2005-64024 achieve the same operations and effects. In other words, also in the physical quantity detection device disclosed in JP-A-2010-223763, there is no suggestion of a configuration for minimizing a scattering object of the sealing member from the through hole.